


Crimson tongues, and spells undone

by Hawkkitty44



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But not a witch witch, Childhood Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Harvey knows she is a witch, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Soul mate created not natural, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkkitty44/pseuds/Hawkkitty44
Summary: All witches on their 16th birthday are required to ingest the dark lords blood. If they are to ingest a persons blood as the sun sets their soul is linked forever with the person. It has been this way since the beginning, a way to unite and control witches. As an act of rebellion and a joke Sabrina asks her mortal best friend Harvey Kinkle for his blood.
Relationships: Harvey Kinkle/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Crimson tongues, and spells undone

**Author's Note:**

> Temporary title

A soft dash of milk added to the cup the darkish black gave way to the white turning a softer brown. It looked lighter, hell the taste as the young woman brought it up to her lips was enough to confirm the sugar and milk did its job. The flavour was weaker, if she wasn’t aware of it maybe she could have noted her Aunt had changed the beans. 

Though the mixture was sweeter the familiar bitter taste was ever so present. Looking at the cup closer she couldn’t help but think of the colour. With it’s swirling soft brown she could almost picture looking into her best friends eyes. But Harvey Kinkle wasn’t like her drink. Harvey Kinkle wasn’t like anything in Sabrina’s life at all really. Taking another mouthful she noted the bitter note, he wasn’t bitter. No matter how much he deserved to. 

“I didn’t expect to see you up and drinking coffee Sabrina, don’t tell me you’re feeling drowsy on today of all days,” Her aunt asks with what not many would assume to be a worried tone.

Placing the cup on the table the cup suddenly feels too hot, well it does not feel like something she should have in her hands. Ignoring her desire to look to see if her hands are red the young blonde looks to the entrance of the kitchen where her Aunt is ever so cooly smoking. Inside, something about the mortal world teaching her about the negative aspects of doing so always got to her. Being a witch was more dangerous than smoking, she supposed but it still looked too comfortable in her hand. 

“Aunt Zelda you know hot chocolate is something I don’t want to taint quite so soon,” she says with a smile that doesn’t even feel real to herself.

Hot chocolate was not a drink you could ruin, how did one even begin to ruin a drink? Maybe finding a dead toad in a soft drink can or drinking too much beer could help. But well a hot chocolate? Still, her Aunt looks amused and she lightly taps her fingers on her left hand on her hip.

“I suppose it’s best you get used to drinking something unpleasant on today of all days. You have been practising for tonight correct?” Her tone becomes a little sharper and Sabrina could not criticise the others doubt one bit.

The vial of blood she was assigned to drink the night before to ease herself into it was still untouched. Well, she tucked it away in a nearby bin in the park so there was no way she had even a drop. It was wrong, gross this thing she would do tonight. Writing her own name was not enough, there was never enough of herself she had to give away. Hands wrapping around her forgotten mug there is still a bit of bitter warmth she can cling to. 

“Tonight is important, so yes. I have been careful, I even tried to prepare my handwriting for the occasion. Cause well how dare I write not neatly in the thing right?” sarcastically saying this she almost wants to roll her eyes.

She is more nervous, her stomach turning and hurting than amused so she can not feel too smug with her words. Looking careful to her Aunt she almost waits for her to say something sarcastic, amused or even cruel to what she had said. Tonight was a night her Aunt had tried to get ready for before the night Sabrina was born. Probably, it was hard to know if someone wanted you to drink blood when you were that young after all. 

Picking up the cup she brings it to her mouth and though it is less warm than before the bitter taste is still ever-present. 

“You will do fine tonight, if there was ever a witch besides myself mind you to do this well it will be you” she almost chokes on her lukewarm coffee as her Aunt states that cooly. 

The dread that is in her stomach should ease surely, this was the biggest praise her Aunt could give her. This was the moment for her as to finally become more than the orphan halfie. But she wasn’t, she wasn’t just a half-witch to her friends. Roughly swallowing the drink the young woman nods maybe a bit too enthusiastically as she stands up. 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t realise the time, gotta go meet up with the gang” rushing her statement the drink is sculled maybe a bit too quickly but it doesn’t really matter.

Aunt Zelda gets this look in her eyes, she shouldn’t be doing this. Trying to be so close to mortals when she is supposed to be leaving so soon. A witch wasn’t friends with mortals, a witch was there for the Dark Lord. Her stomach-dropping impossibly lower at that thought she almost feels like vomiting. As if sensing her worry, or maybe knowing there was at the very least no point to her arguing a losing cause with the young witch Zelda says nothing.

Well, she says nothing out loud, no her eyes as always speak more than her lips ever could. Do not do anything that can disrupt tonight. With a tight smile, Sabrina wishes she could promise her Aunt she didn’t want to do such a thing. But well, lying was never a strong suit for her in the end. As she trails out of the house, moving delicately away from Aunt Zelda to the door she sees her other Aunt.

“Happy birthday my gorgeous girl, aaa I remember when you couldn’t even walk time goes too quick” Aunt Hilda fondly teases as she walks over with a container. 

The chocolate smell hits her before the sight does and if she if drooling her Aunt doesn’t say anything. It’s quite a large container, with much too many cookies for her to eat. Looking to her Sabrina almost wants to giggle. 

“Thank you, thank you Aunt Hilda” Sabrina thanks with red cheeks. 

“You only turn 16 once right? Have a very lovely day” it feels almost sad, the way Aunt Hilda says the last bit and Sabrina is almost more thankful for that then for the baked goods. “You should head out, see that friend of yours” she teases tone back to her usual joyful. 

“I’ll try to save him one,” the blonde says half not meaning it. 

Aunt Hilda laughing her easy laugh Sabrina almost misses the way her eyes look nostalgic. Moving past her she feels something in her pocket but by the time she looks back her Aunt isn’t there. Tucking her container to her side she trails out of the house but she doesn’t get much further than the steps till she pulls it out. 

It’s in the most beautiful box she has seen, it’s sleek yet the pattern feels almost never-ending. Brown designs thinly twirl around the box and with a small yet brilliant red bow, it looks carefully put together. Biting at her bottom lip she looks to her watch. Surely there was time to quickly open it before meeting up with the others? Rubbing her face she debates it, there was only so much time with them yet. Well surely seeing her Aunt’s present was important?

Finally, her curiosity wins and she is walking over to a tree so she can lean on something while she opens it. Not meaning to sit she does so and her baked goods are on her lap and both hands are only on the slim box. The ribbon is rather easy to untie, though as she unties it as cleanly as she can to preserve it the process takes longer than it really had to. 

Ribbon now on her lap her eyes go back to trailing the lid, it was a simple pull up so there was no real complicated ways to open but yet. When the lid was raised however there felt to be more questions arising in her head. Thankfully there was a note and as she gently put the lid back on she put it on top of the ribbon she could focus on it. 

_ Something for you to fill for you  _

Tears glaze her eyes and it hits her how she really has no clue what she is going to be doing tonight at all. 

.sSs.

“I couldn’t help but notice when you first came today” the young man starts with an emotion Sabrina doesn’t know how to explain.

“Did you smell the cookies or do I not know how to hide anything anymore?” Sabrina asks in what she hopes is a joking manner. 

They had just left from their usual meeting spot at the dinner. Sure the early morning horror movie was nice, the post-credit discussion was nice even there was nothing like walking through the woods with Harvey Kinkle. There was a familiar pattern with him, something she could almost say she could rely on in a way. Harvey was Harvey, someone with too much light to have to deal with her darkness. 

However, she notes as she remembers it had been an unusually quiet day for the other. Not even the mention of Sabrina almost dropping their food made him say more than a few words. Looking to him she lightly plays with both the container in her hand and the one in her back pocket. Did she look odd?

“You looked like you were crying, well you looked like you cried before you came to see us” he admits most likely finding the words he wanted to say at last. 

Heavy eyes are on her and she almost wishes she could fall on her knees in front of them. She is a witch, well half a witch so she doesn’t melt under his puppy dog looking eyes completely. 

“Today is an important day right?” it feels like he can look through her soul when he says this. “You don’t turn 16 twice right? I bet that’ll make your ritual stuff harder tonight”.

As he says the last thing she feels like she can breathe again. Ritual stuff, not quite what would happen but at the very least Harvey knew she would be doing something in the woods. 

“I don’t know much about being a witch” saying this he looks at her too casually, what did he really think she was? “But Sabrina Spellman I’m here for you no matter what” he comforts and as he gets closer to her she lets her hand on the back of her pants drop. 

“There are better ways for asking for a cookie you know?” she says almost wanting to cry again but from something other than the dread she had been keeping inside herself. 

“I mean, it certainly seems to work” he teases but he isn’t looking at the cookies. No, he looks at her and if she was dumb enough she can almost imagine him looking at her lips for a moment, even as brief as it would have been before peering into her eyes. “There is nothing in the world quite like them, shouldn’t I try?”

The air feels too thick to breathe and for a moment in time, Sabrina almost feels like she is in another universe where Harvey Kinkle could love her and she could love him. But she isn’t in that world, not even close. 

“I, could I ask you something weird. I. I only trust you with this” she softly asks looking down at the floor of the forest.

When did they stop walking? They aren’t near her house yet there doesn’t seem to be any indication that the pair is going to start walking again. The silence almost feels scary but as she looks up once more there is only kindness in his smile.

“Ask away Brina I promise I won’t be mean,” he says and she believes him because Harvey has never really ever lied. Well besides maybe about stealing cookies on that one day in year three. 

“I need your blood” and it’s like she didn’t even know she got the vial out before but she has it in her shaking hand and the cookie container is on the leaves bellow.

Shock fills his face but as his raised brows settle so too does his nerves so it seems.

“My blood?” he questions as if he had never heard of the idea of giving his blood away. 

Nodding she almost feels her heart give out but he is holding her hand with the vial and taking it into his own. Before she can breathe he has his hunting knife out and blood is trickling out of the side of his thumb. 

“Harvey I, I didn’t even tell you why,” she says worried and though she tries to help him cover his thumb he’s pressing it against the vial with eyes wide in pain.

Soon enough his eyes are closed and the vial is full and closed. You 

“I trust you, this is the least I can do for you” Harvey jokes wrapping his thumb with a bit of shirt he cut off himself. 

He trusted her and for perhaps the last time she would ever get to feel this way she felt like she deserved it too. 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I’ve written anything and to return why not a soul mate au! 
> 
> I need to look over it a bit more but I’m happy with it enough  
> I hope you guys like it


End file.
